wubbzyfandomcom-20200214-history
Der Wubbzy-Zoo
|Image file = Der Wubbzy-Zoo DVD Front Cover.png|Image size = 310x310|Row 1 title = Discs|Row 1 info = 1|Row 2 title = Episodes|Row 2 info = 5|Row 3 title = Bonus features|Row 3 info = 1|Row 4 title = Release date|Row 4 info = August 7, 2009}}Der Wubbzy-Zoo (The Wubbzy Zoo) is a German [[Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!|''Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!]] Volume DVD that contains five episodes from the show's first season. This DVD is region 2 encoded. Summary '"Hier kommt Wubbzy!" ("Here comes Wubbzy!")' ''"Ein liebenswerte, quirliger kleiner Kerl, der nichts anderes im Sinn hat, als mit seinen Freunden Widget und Walden Spaß zu haben. Zusammen geraten sie in Wusselburg von einem verrückten, verdrehten Abenteuer ins nächste - und meistern jede Herausforderung mit viel Begeisterung und grenzenlosem Optimismus!" ("A lovely, lively little guy who has nothing else in mind than having fun with his friends Widget and Walden. They get together in Wusselburg from a crazy, twisted adventure to the next - and master every challenge with much enthusiasm and boundless optimism!") Episodes & Synopses 1. Das Haustier (The Pet/Attack of the 50-Foot Fleegle) "Wubbzy sieht, dass alle seine Freunde ein Haustier haben und möchte auch eins. Also geht er zu einem Straßenhändler und kauft einen "Fliegel", vergisst aber, die Pflegeanleitung, die er vom Händler bekommen hat, gut durchzulesen. Ohne zu wissen, was ein "Fliegel" so alles frisst, füttert er seinen "Fliegel" mit Süßigkeiten - und das ist natürlich genau das Falsche. Wubbzys "Fliegel" wächst und wächst und fordert immer mehr Futter..." ("Wubbzy sees that all his friends have a pet and also wants one. So he goes to a street hawker and buys a "Fliegel", but forgets to read through the care instructions he got from the dealer. Without knowing what a "Fliegel" eats so much, he feeds his "Fliegel" with sweets - and that is exactly the wrong. Wubbzy's "Fliegel" grows and grows and demands more and more food ...") 2. Der Flug der Flatterlinge (The Flight of the Flatterlings/The Flight of the Flutterfly) "Wubbzy möchte total gerne Schmetterlinge fangen. Und nach einigen Schwierigkeiten gelingt es ihm sogar, ein Exemplar einzufangen - Wubbzy ist überglücklich. Doch leider scheint der Schmetterling in Gefangenschaft so gar nicht glücklich zu sein, obwohl Wubbzy und Widget alles versuchen, um den Schmetterling aufzumuntern..." ("Wubbzy would like to catch butterflies. And after some difficulties, he even succeeds in capturing a copy - Wubbzy is happy. But unfortunately, the butterfly in captivity does not seem so happy, although Wubbzy and Widget try to cheer the butterfly up ...") 3. Der kleine Delfin (The little Dolphin/Walden on the Beach) "Wubbzy, Widget und Walden wollen zum Strand. Auch Walden ist total begeistert von dieser Idee. Allerdings will er einfach nicht mit ins Wasser und als es ein Problem mit einem verwirrten Delfin gibt, erfahren die Freunde auch warum: Walden kann gar nicht schwimmen!" ("Wubbzy, Widget and Walden want to go to the beach. Walden is also very enthusiastic about this idea. However, he just does not want to go into the water and when there is a problem with a confused dolphin, the friends also learn why: Walden can not swim!") 4. Der Wubbzy-Zoo (The Wubbzy Zoo/Zoo Hullabaloo) "Im Zoo müssen einige der Tierkäfige repariert werden und Widget bittet Wubbzy, ein paar Zoobewohner bei sich aufzunehmen. Schon bald tummeln sich Affen, Pinguine und Hüpferlis in Wubbzys Wohnzimmer..." ("In the zoo some of the animal cages have to be repaired and Widget asks Wubbzy to take a couple of zoos. Soon monkeys, penguins and hippos are swimming in Wubbzy's living room ...") 5. Die Zwitscherlis (The Zwitscherlis/Follow the Leader) "Wubbzy findet vier kleine Küken, die ihm dann die ganze Zeit nachlaufen. Zusammen mit Walden und Widget will der die Küken zu ihrer Mutter zurückbringen. Eine lange Suche nach der Familie der kleinen Küken beginnt..." ("Wubbzy finds four little chicks, who run after him all the time. Together with Walden and Widget, the chick wants to return to her mother. A long search for the family of the little chicks begins ...") Bonus Feature * Sneak Peeks Gallery DVD Contents Der Wubbzy-Zoo DVD Front Cover.png|Front (Stock Image) Der Wubbzy-Zoo DVD Back Cover.png|Back (Stock Image) Der Wubbzy-Zoo DVD Artwork (Front).png|Front Der Wubbzy-Zoo DVD Artwork (Back and Side).png|Back and Side Der Wubbzy-Zoo DVD Interior Artwork (Left Half).png|Interior Artwork (Left Half) Der Wubbzy-Zoo DVD Interior Artwork (Right Half).png|Interior Artwork (Right Half) Der Wubbzy-Zoo DVD CD.png|CD Menu German Wubbzy DVD 3 - Der Wubbzy-Zoo Main Menu.png|Main Menu Category:DVDs Category:Season 1 Category:2009 Category:Merchandise